Dark Society
by aqualy
Summary: Dieu a Lucifer, les anges leurs démons, le monde les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, l'Égypte ses plais, les sorciers Voldemort. Les Serpentard ont bien eu les maraudeurs, et Ombrage les jumeaux Weasley, et puis vînt Poudlard qui hérita de la Dark Society.


Dieu a Lucifer, les anges leurs démons, le monde les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, l'Égypte ses plais, les sorciers Voldemort. Les Serpentard ont bien eu les maraudeurs, et Ombrage les jumeaux Weasley, et puis vînt Poudlard qui irrita de la Dark society.

La Dark society est née dans les heures troubles de la résurrection du Lord. Personne ne sais qui en est membre, mais personne n'est épargné. Des Serpentard aux Gryffondor, des intellectuels aux sportifs, des anonymes aux célébrités. Élèves et professeurs, humains et fantômes, la pitié n'existe pas.

Leur première action fût d'interrompre une semaine après la rentrée les cours. Pour cela toutes les tables et chaises du château se retrouvèrent au centre du parc entrain de brûler d'un feu magique de couleur violette. Quand les professeurs éteignirent le feu au bout d'une demi-heure avec l'aide du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Miraculeusement le matériel scolaire n'avait aucune détérioration tendit que le reste de la fumé du feu s'élevait dans le ciel afin de formé les mots Dark society. Mais ce ne fût que le simple commencement. Durant trois ans avant la grande bataille final contre le Lord, les élèves furent plus occupés à ce défendre contre les coups de la Dark society que par les exploits du mage noir.

Dumbledore c'est bien penché sur la question mais au bout d'un an, sans aucune explication il a arrêté toutes mesures de protections contre leur agissement, par la suite le niveau de réflexe, de tolérance, de maîtrise de sort de protection à était augmenté chez tous les élèves. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour les personnes concernées, le vieux mage avait percé leur identité et leur dessein. Ils avaient son approbation.

Bien sûr cela ne s'arrêta pas au coup d'éclat du feu magique. En voici quelques exemples les plus marquant. Il y eu aussi, un an après, la nourriture lors du repas d'halloween qui en plein milieu du repas repris vie. Poulet, côte de porc, steak, reprirent leur forme animal, les légumes repoussèrent également sur les tables et les citrouilles découpés qui décoré la salle prirent vie essayent de mordre les élèves. Il fallu une heure et demi pour enlevé tous les sorts et quand tout fut arrêté, le feu des bougies s'envola au-dessus de la table professoral formant une jolie phrase tant redouté: « La Dark society vous souhaite un joyeux Halloween ». Plusieurs élèves de première et seconde années n'en dormir pas.

Il y aussi le coup de la saint Valentin la seconde année. Des photos de différents garçons prenant leur douche après de dure séance Quidditch furent dévoilé dans le grand hall. De magnifique poster format géant. Avec évidemment les meilleurs vœux de la Dark society. Par la suite lors du repas du soir, une fois que les posters ai disparurent mystérieusement, des tracts signée Dark society furent distribué à chaque élèves, proposant contre rémunération des copies des photos en questions plus de nouvelles qui apparurent dévoilant les préfets sous la douche eux aussi, ou des élèves anonymes filles ou garçons. Toutes les photos étaient prise sous le meilleurs angle mettant en valeurs chaque personne, suggérant et ne dévoilant pratiquement rien. Du grand art.

Cela dit, sans que rien ne soit divulgué cela rapporta beaucoup d'argent aux tourmenteur. Puis les temps devinrent plus dur au cour de la troisième année où seul les garçons furent les victimes. Ceci étant souvent les sujets au-devant de la scène de la guerre. Qui as déjà vu des femmes héros de guerres? Personne c'est bien connue. Tout est sous silence. Enfin, les étudiants mâles de la prestigieuse école se sont en quelques sorte serré les coudes lors des coups bas dont ils étaient victime jusqu'à chassé les coupables.

Mais les seuls résultats qui en découlèrent furent des silhouettes encapuchonné tout de blanc vêtu qui furent aperçurent au détour de couloir, terrifiant même les fantômes de leur présence. Étrangement les couvres feu furent appliqué à la lettre par la suite par tous les camps fils de mangemort ou non. Le directeur qui observé tout cela eu la surprise de voir plusieurs élève garçon et fille prédestiné à suivre les pas du lord demandé une protection pour eux et leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs, pour par la suite vouloir combattre au côté de l'ordre.

Puis, dans les heures vraiment sombre de la lutte, alors que l'on sentait le dénouement approché, la Dark society devînt plus violente. Attaquant les élèves et professeur sans distinction à nouveau de front. Des blessures physiques plus ou moins graves en résultèrent, jusqu'à ce que ceci devînt moindre grâce à des ripostes de mieux en mieux maitrisé. Des membres de la Dark society furent aussi touché à leur tour. Mais démasqué les coupables par ce système fût un échec. Car trop d'élèves étaient victimes des duels.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Un vrai miracle sans aucune raison apparente. Avec un seul mot dans la grande salle adressé aux élèves. « Nous avons atteint notre but. Pour l'instant croyez le bien. Mais une fois, les temps calmés nous reviendrons plus fort qu'avant, vous tourmenter vous et les générations à venir. Nous sommes pas à craindre ni à ignorer. Nous sommes un tout qui agit pour un but caché mais structuré. Nos méthodes sont discutables? Peut-être. Nos farces grandiose? Assurément. Trop exagérés? A voir. Mais nous aimons cette école et nous en faisons partie. Notre identité seras dévoilé bientôt mais la génération suivante resteras caché. Nous vous disons donc au revoir. Nous nous reverrons bien plus tôt que vous le croyez, soyez en certain.

Avec les salutation de la Dark society qui vous le rend bien. »

Dumbledore confirma les informations du mot. La vie des élèves, par la suite, fut consacré aux nouvelles des combats de Voldemort. Cela n'était guère reluisant. Mais ça permetté aux élèves de reprendre des forces surtout les cinquièmes aux septièmes années. En effet il a été décidé que les élèves en-dessous seraient évacués ou en poste à l'infirmerie.

Puis le grand jour arriva, théâtralement, les ennemies étaient retenue aux portes depuis le petit matin, et réussir à les forcer qu'en début d'après-midi. Là les membres adultes de l'ordre débutèrent le combat, faisant des victimes des deux côtés. Le directeur de Poudlard avait interdit aux élèves d'intervenir en-dehors du château. Puis, enfin d'après-midi après avoir garder la porte qui finalement avait cédé. Les mangemorts entrèrent puis laissèrent place à leur maître.

Dumbledore lui faisait face soutenu par le professeur Mc Gonagall et le professeur Rogue, puis d'Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy à la surprise du clan du Lord. Séparé seulement par une quinzaine de mètre tous ce faisaient face. Puis tout s'accéléra, les sort fusèrent de toutes part. Miraculeusement bien que touché plus ou moins gravement les élèves étaient toujours vivant. A la suite de combats, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle. Le groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix se retrouva tout de même bien affaiblie, tandis que Voldemort et ses sous-fifre étaient en surnombres.

Voldemort: Albus, ta fin est proche, livre moi le survivant et tes élèves de sang-pure pourront peut-être survivre.

Dumbledore: Mon cher Tom, je t'ai connu plus malin. Crois tu que je n'ai rien prévu dans cette situation? Si tu avais était plus attentif tu saurais que l'école n'as pas étais de tout repos durant ses trois années.

Voldemort: En effet on m'en à parler il me semble. Des petits plaisantins qui on tourmenté ton école. Si bien que cela à détourner l'attention des élèves de toutes préparations au combat de tes élèves.

Dumbledore: Le crois tu sincèrement? Crois tu que je n'aurais pas démasqué les auteurs de ses farces dans ma propre académie?

Harry: Qu'est-ce que cela signifie professeur?

Voldemort: Un simple gain de temps bien inutile.

Dumbledore: Je ne pense pas non. La Dark society à prédit son retour rapidement avec quelques dévoilement. Et seul les septièmes années n'ont rien à perdre il me semble. Revenons donc à arme égale. Aînées de la Dark society pouvez nous venir en aide pour rééquilibré un peu les camps?

Mac Gonagall: Mais n'étaient-ils pas contre nous?

Lucius: En effet, les élèves ont même étaient blessés gravement vous affaiblissant. Ce sont des jeunes de notre côté.

Voldemort: De bon petits sang-purs en somme.

Dumbledore: Vous allez être dessus. Comme ils l'on dit, c'est pour atteindre un but longtemps réfléchie pas plus. Et ce dernier à durée trois longues années de préparation, soit préparé les élèves à ce seul et unique combat. Vois toi même Tom aucune mort n'est déclaré chez nos élèves et l'infirmerie fonctionne avec beaucoup d'efficacité.

Drago: Maintenant je comprend pourquoi ils nous on dit que leur méthode était « peut-être » discutable.

Voldemort: Trêve de bavardage, ta réponse vieil homme, me donneras tu le survivant?

Dumbledore: Bien sur que non, je compte bien sur l'apparition des membres de la Dark society. Si vous le voulez bien mesdemoiselles.

Traversant les rangs de l'ordre les demoiselles en question prirent place devant leur directeur. Au nombre de huit, habillé dans les tons blancs, leur arrivé ne se fit pas sans bruits. D'abord Pansy, dans un chemisier blanc à dentelle de haute qualité et d'un short de jean clair avec de petites ballerine. Puis Luna, dans une de ses robes dont elle seule à le secret. Et Anna, la jeune Poufsouffle, dans un pull col roulé de grosse laine blanche et une des jupes de l'école. Cho la jeune Serdaigle, dans une robe chinoise blanche un dragon rouge des plus féroce brodé. La jolie blonde, Lavande, dans un débardeur au décolté plus que plongeant et un jean taille basse. Puis les jumelles Padma et Parvati dans des slims identiques de couleur crème, polo blanc par-dessus. Puis Hermione, la miss je sais tout, une veste de sport crème sur un tee-shirt blanc, et un jogging légèrement moulant crème.

Dumbledore: Toujours à l'heure miss Granger.

Mac Gonagall: Miss Granger?

Pansy: Ça lui fait un choc dit moi, si j'avais sut on aurais fait un coup plus tôt.

Hermione: J'y est pensé figure toi, mais ça gâché tout et puis le coup de la douche était plus tentant.

Lavande: J'approuve totalement, ma mission des vestiaires des Serdaigle était un régale dommage que ce soit Hermione et Cho qui se sont taper les Serpentard, et puis Pansy et le feu follet qui ont eu les gryffies.

Cho: Se taper?

Hermione: I'm shocking, on ne s'en ai pas taper un seul, on a maté nuance.

Padma: C'est pas aussi bien que le soir d'Halloween.

Luna: Tu dit ça car c'était votre idée de frangine non?

Parvati: Y a des chances, qu'es-ce qu'on a rigolé.

Anna: Et les livres de la bibliothèque ensorcelée ou le tableau qui écrit seul de Rogue afin de faire que des soupes de grand-mère.

Puis d'un seul geste elles se retournèrent vers leur directeur. Le visage affichant un regard démentiel et des sourires carnassiers.

Dumbledore: Maintenant que vous êtes prêtes autant en finir, n'es-ce pas Tom.

Sans plus attendre les sort fusèrent de toute part, comme quelques minutes plutôt. Mais l'Ordre reprenait l'avantage. Plus folles que Bellatrix, les membres de la Dark society faisait énormément de dégâts dans des éclats de rires digne des pires dérangés de la planète. Beaucoup de mangemort périr, et des élèves prirent de nombreux sort les mettant hors service. Le nombre de combattant était réduit désormais. Pansy se prit trois doloris avant de s'évanouir dans un dernier effort en désarmant trois de ses adversaires, plus les deux de Ron et s'évanouit. Lavande et les sœurs Patil furent hors d'état de se battre après avoir lutter contre des Impérium, cela a engendrer une fatigue, qui ne leur permit comme dernier sort que ceux de soins vers les blesser les plus proche qui pourraient les protéger soit Dan, Seamus et Anthony Goldstein, un préfet de Serdaigle. Cho se prit un sort de septusempra à la place de Blaise avant de faire de même à son adversaire. Luna accouru vers elle et ordonna a Neville de la soignée en suivant ses instruction tendit qu'elle les protéger à l'aide de Blaise un peu perturbé. D'une part par cette protection surprise d'une fille qu'il l'a maltraiter et vise versa et d'autre part par le sérieux de la jeune Lovegood. Anna Boot se battait contre trois mangemort pour protéger Zacharias Smith entrain de se faire soigner. Une fois fait, la jeune fille s'effondra de fatigue suite à des sortilèges de feu qui l'on légèrement brûlé au troisième degrés.

Quand à Hermione elle se retrouva face à Bellatrix qui essayait de tuer son neveux qui se battait avec son père. Les deux femmes rivalisaient de sadisme, faisant fis de leur partenaires de fortune. Mais toutes les bonnes chose on une fin et après un nouveau doloris qu'Hermione reçue, et dont elle sortie en riant comme une démente. Elle lui lança un chauve-furie puissant avant d'un geste souple se placer face a Malfoy père, prendre son sort qui était dirigé vers le dos de son fils lâchement attaqué par Goyle et Crabbe pères.

Puis le calme ce fit. Harry défié Voldemort tandis que Dumbledore était au sol blessé. Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva Harry terrassa du Lord noir. Ramenant le calme dans le château tandis que l'aube ce levée de nouveau. Les derniers mangemort libre s'enfuir, et les combattant se firent soigner. Dumbledore quand a lui, remis donna des ordres afin que le calme soit rétablie dans le monde sorcier et moldus, et également de poursuivre les fuyards adepte au Lord.

Quand a la Dark society, les membres dévoilés étaient soignées ensemble à l'écart.

Pansy: Hé! Miss je sais tout, y a la bibliothèque en feu.

Hermione: Ouais je vais bien bouledogue, et toi?

Pansy: Tant d'amour dans ta douce voix.

Hermione: Je sais moi aussi je m'aime.

Lavande: En forme à ce que je voit vous deux. Anna finie par être guérie, et on attend le réveille des jumelles.

Luna:Ah! Cho, et tes blessures?

Cho: Même pas mal. Quoi de neuf? Maintenant qu'on a plus d'identité secrète, ça seras moins drôle. Sans compter que les aspics vont venir. A moins que nos exploits nous les donnes haut la mains comme la décoration du deuxième étages, l'idée d'une discothèque était pas mal.

Hermione: La tête de Rogue quand il c'est retrouvé dans un placard transformé en salon de coiffure aussi, je l'avais bien aimé celle là.

Pansy: Pas autant que le remplacement de sa réserve par différents shampoing.

Les jeunes filles continuées à rigoler avec insouciance. Par la suite, elles ne furent pas directement réintégrée dans leur ancien groupe d'amis. Puis après qu'on leur ai accordé les aspics grâce en partie à la bataille « final » et surtout au coup tordu de la Dark society. Le dernier jour arriva pour les dernières années. Ceci finissait par un bal où tous les élèves étaient conviés afin de félicité leurs année et ce détendre. Les aînée de la Dark society firent évidemment elles aussi un discours, Hermione étant la major de ça promotion.

Hermione: Bien après ce petit mot sur nos études en tant que major de promotion, en voici un en tant que membre de la Dark society. Nous avons adorées vous faire les pire crasse que l'on ai put, y a pas à dire, celle que vous connaissez et d'autre plus modeste ou encore celle à la demande, certain comprendrons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la génération suivante est assuré et en de bonne main. Sur ce nous ne tenterons rien ce soir avant le bal. Pas d'inquiétude. Et vive la Dark society.

Elle finie ça phrase en un rire démoniaque, accompagnée de ses acolytes de septième années et du directeur qui applaudie. Les plus jeunes ne devant pas dévoilé leur identité. Une heure avant le bal, la Dark society se réunis sur les bord du lac en tenue d'apparat, composé d'une robe blanche avec une capuche sur leur tête et un masque blanc. Chaque membre la baguette levée en lumos dans la nuit. Huit silhouettes blanches ce placèrent au centre de ce cercle étrange et enlevèrent leur masque.

Pansy: Je parle en notre nom à toutes, nous septièmes années de la Dark society, marquons la fin de notre règne en remettant notre masque pour la prochaine génération. Puissiez-vous libérez vos esprits démoniaques plus que nous l'avons fait et ce chaque année. Nous vous léguons pleins pouvoirs, et que Peeves vous soit de bon conseils.

Hermione: Le dernier coup de l'année vous revient. Que cela soit le premier d'une longue série démoniaque.

Puis les baguettes des huit concernées s'éteignirent et elles quittèrent le cercle en silence. Elles rejoignirent le château, enlevant leur robe blanche, dévoilant leur tenue de soirée. Toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Lavande: Heureusement qu'on a gagnée assez d'argent avec les photos pour se payer de tels merveilles.

Cho: Peut-être, c'est bien jolie tout ça, mais sans cavalier ça va être dur.

Anna: Notre réputation ne vas pas aider.

Luna: Je me demande quel sera le dernier coup de l'année, pas vous?

Padma: Moi c'est surtout qui seras les cibles.

Parvati: Maintenant que tu me le dit, si elle veulent être à notre hauteur moi je nous aurais prit comme cible.

Lavande: Parle pas de malheur, a tous les coups c'est ça.

Hermione: Ce serai un juste retour des choses non? Mais assez ironique.

Pansy: Au moins on saura que grâce à nous l'école va souffrir si il y a des injustice. Leur nouveau but c'est bien ça non?

Hermione: En plus de réunir définitivement les maisons, c'est un bon résumé je trouve.

Elles partirent à une des petites tables rondes afin de savourait l'instant présent, observant les danseurs, et rigolant des visages curieux dirigé dans leur direction. Une heure puis deux passèrent sans aucuns incident. Puis le noir ce fit dans la salle.

Anna: Quand on parlé du loup.

Cho: On en voit la queue.

Lavande: Propos tendancieux, ma chère.

Des silhouettes blanches ce tenaient sur l'extrade des professeur, puis la table des huit inséparables fut elle aussi éclairée. Le silence ce fit roi dans la salle de bal. L'attente ce fit longue puis une des silhouettes s'avança.

Silhouettes: Votre tour est arrivée, craignez la Dark society désormais. Nous sommes la nouvelle génération, voici notre coup.

Pansy (criant): Fais nous rêver !

Hermione (criant): Cul sec les filles, ce seras peut-être notre dernier verres, a votre santé.

Toute la table: A la Dark society.

Et elles burent cul sec leur verres, avant de passer à la casserole. Un écran apparue alors derrières les ombres blanches. Les photos d'abord des préparation de leur coups où elles paraissaient plus concentrée que leur devoir. Ou des filmes sur une ou deux disputes mémorables, puis des photos où certains coups avaient finie par ce retourner contre elles. Puis la fois où elles mirent en point le coup de la saint Valentin avec les commentaires sur les beaux apollons totalement audible. Après les rires émanent de la table des « anciennes », cette partie des souvenirs leur fient prendre leur tête dans leur mains, avec des commentaire comme elles ont pas osées ou mais qui les a éduquées je vous le demande ou un simple je vais les tuées. Mais le pire allez arrivé, des photos d'elles sous les douches et de manières plutôt sexy, qui engendrèrent des commentaires machistes et quelques sifflement.

Lavande: Ok, c'est de bonne guerre.

Puis l'écran s'éteignit, et la salle se ralluma. Mais les silhouettes étaient toujours présente.

Padma: C'est bizarre, mais je vais pas aimée la suite, mais alors pas du tout.

Silhouette: Suite a cette vidéo vous devez faire quelques choses que nous attendons avec impatience a la Dark society. Cela a un rapport avec un moment fort de cette vidéo et en accord avec la perception de nos action, la seconde en rapport avec le lieu où nous nous trouvons au moment présent. Sur ce bon courage si vous avez des tripes où le pire s'abattra sur vous.

Puis elles disparurent. Toute l'attention ce reporta sur la table des jeunes filles.

Parvati: Pire que la fin de la vidéo? Ça ce peut?

Luna: Ben faisons ce qui est demandé alors ça à l'air moins pire.

Lavande: Une idée sur l'énigme?

Hermione: J'en ai bien peur. Servez vous un verre on en aura besoin. Voici l'explication.

Pansy: Je crois comprendre, mais avant DJ musique.

Les couples se remirent à danser.

Hermione: Le moment de la vidéo ce doit être celui des douches vis-à-vis des commentaires. Et le lieu c'est pas la grande salle mais le bal. Ça y est vous pigez. Sur ce cul sec on à une danse à avoir.

Elle se leva but son whisky pur feu cul sec, et partie vers un groupe de Serpentard. Elle prit Draco par le haut de sa veste après lui avoir ordonnez de la suivre au milieu de la piste de danse bizarrement déserté. Elle fut rejointe par Pansy et Ron, Luna et Neville, Cho et Blaise, Padma et Seamus, Parvati et Dean, Lavande et Anthony, et Anna et Zacharias. Une Salsa des plus torride commença, avec un exécution des plus réussi. Un jeu de séduction de mit vite en place dans chaque couple. A la surprise général à la fin de leur petite démonstration quelques peu torride, les jeunes filles embrassèrent passionnément leur partenaire. Avec pour toute explication un « sans rancune bad boy ». Et retournèrent à leur table se resservir un verre.

Les danses reprirent assez vite. Et les filles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'un dernier sortilège. Alors qu'elles allèrent le mettre en action, Draco kidnappa Hermione pour une nouvelle danse, suivie de Pansy par Ron et Cho avec Blaise, et puis toute la table finallement.

Hermione: Que me vaux cette danse?

Draco: Peut-être en réponse du baiser de tout à l'heure?

Hermione: Ce qui veux dire qu'il faudra que je te remercie de nouveau.

Draco: Et je te réinviterai de nouveau.

Hermione: A force je serais épuisé.

Draco: Je changerai de proposition alors.

Hermione: Intéressant je vais y penser.

Draco: Au faite, alors comme ça j'ai un beau petit cul, de magnifique abdos, et comment? Ah, oui, sculpté comme un dieu?

Hermione: No comment s'il-te-plait.

Et ils se remirent à danser. Du côté de ses amies cela se passait tout aussi bien. Pansy roulait déjà des pelles à Ron. puis d'un regard elles s'éloignèrent de leur cavalier.

Hermione: Un dernier sort pour la route.

Puis elles se remirent à danser. Des bulles de savons descendirent du ciel, avec quelques lueurs, comme des lucioles tandis que chaque garçon recevaient une rose et que les robes des filles commencèrent à scintillé. Tout était magique jusqu'un feu d'artifice au-dessus du lac à minuit sonnante.

Quelques années plus tard la famille Malfoy accompagné leurs enfants au Poudlard express.

Draco: Caleb veille sur ta jeune sœur même si elle n'est pas dans ta maison, et puis réussi tes buses ou ta mère va me faire une crise, et ce n'est pas bon pour sa grossesse.

Caleb: Tu craint plutôt ses sautes d'humeur, pour ça je suis bien heureux de retourner en cour. La Dark society va s'éteindre cette année c'est sur.

Draco: Je te fait confiance.

Lilith: Maman, et si la Dark society s'attaque à moi? Et si je vais pas à Serpentard comme Caleb, et si . . .

Hermione: Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Papa t'as déjà dit que tu tenait de moi non, et il a déjà dut dire a ton frère de te protéger ne t'inquiète pas. Et pour la Dark society, je t'ai déjà dit, et tu ne le répète pas même à ton père que seul les filles y rentrent. J'ai était membre et crois moi si tu suis tes cousines, y a aucun problème fait leur confiance jusqu'au bout.

Lilith: Je te jure maman. Je t'aime beaucoup, on se voit a noël et je t'écrirai tous les jours.

Elle embrassa son père et partie avec son frère dans le train. Puis Hermione retrouva ses anciennes amis en compagnie de leurs maris.

Hermione: Ma Lilith va être grandiose, comme sa mère.

Pansy: Tel mère tel fille, enfin notre relève est arrivé enfin complète.

Elles continuèrent à discutée un peu puis ils retournèrent tous chez eux. Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione reçue les lettres de ses enfants. Sa fille n'était pas à Serpentard mais Gryffondor. Et mieux elle a fait son entrée dans le cercle de la Dark society.

Draco: Chérie? Ne me dis pas que tu l'a pistonnée pour cela hein?

Hermione: Pas besoins, ma fille est un génie innée.

Draco: Par pitié, que tu n'est que des garçons par la suite.

Hermione: Pourquoi?

Draco: Ne me prend pas pour un simple d'esprit s'il-te-plait j'étais derrière toi au classement de la promotion. Tout les sortant de ton cercle sont des filles depuis le début. Avoue que ses louches ma princesse.

Hermione: Y a pas a dire tu es plutôt futé, tu aurais bien était dans le cercle si t'était une fille.

Draco: Mais t'aurais rien eu à mater mon amour.

Hermione: Pas faux, tu sais que je t'aime.

Draco: Je commencer à m'en douter au bout de cinq enfants.

THE END


End file.
